The present invention relates to an electronic flower set having a sound control structure which is motor-driven and actuated by microphone through a circuit board having mechanical transducer such that the electronic flower set moves intermittently.
Heretofore, various types of sound control electronic toys have been available in the market. Such conventional sound control toy structures employ microphones to receive external sound signals and transmit the same through electronic circuits to actuate a motor or motors, and to further actuate the toy structures by gear assemblies through the axles of the motors. However, the above-mentioned toy structures are limited to toy vehicles or some other mechanical toys. There is a lack of ornamental toys having movement.